The Mystery of Life
by ShinuTenshi
Summary: when sakura is high school and thought that there will no longer be any problems in her life, but then she meets yume, a girl who is a lost angel with black wings. Also Li goes back to Japan after years to see sakura, but what could be the other reason fo
1. Introduction

Intro 

Long ago in a place unknown to man a feud between heaven and hell was taking place. There was sorrow, despair and anger every where you went, though at the same time god/kamisama was creating a world completely different from heaven or hell the only one who knew of this was the fallen angel Elyoris, he was born in heaven yet to his dismay he was disowned because of his indifference, as soon as he appeared out of his cloud flower his wings appeared although it wasn't white like the other angels in heaven so was casted out.

**Years passed**

Elyoris became very powerful and also grew to his mature form.

One day he met an angel in a place called limbo the hidden place between heaven and hell, there by the beautiful oak tree by a lake sat an angel more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He walked torwards the beauty pretending not to notice her presence and there he sat beneath the tree's shade, as he had expected the angels eyes fluttered open at the sound which Elyoris made as he sat down on the soft luscious green grass. It wasn't long before the angel decided to talk to the stranger who had disturb her peace

"who may you be" asked the curios angel

"my name is Elyoris, I am sorry did I disturb you" he replied

"my name is Alexiel, and yes you awoke me from my sleep" she replied in a moderate tone

it wasn't long before they started having a decent conversation, dyas passed they met each other in limbo almost every day, each time they met they didn't notice that their love for each other grew, but since this emotion was new to the they wondered what it was until one day their question was answered by god but that wasn't the only thing that they learned they learned that with their powers they could make an offspring of their own, so they created one by pouring almost all of their power and combining it, due to the strong energy release the elders of both heaven and hell were able to sense them knowing this they created a portal to bring their child to the new world's future where in the being called man was alive, they prayed to god for the child's safety and just before she put the cjild into the portal she whispered "be safe my dear Alexies"

**Beyond the portal in the new world called earth**

a 22 year old man was walking down the streets of Tokyo when all of a sudden he saw a flash of blue light then right there before him appeared a child with violet hair and deepset black eyes as well as black wings which eventually receded into her back. The man took pity on the little child he saw so he decided to raise her himself, and also because he wanted a daughter which his late wife wasn't able to give birth to due to an accident.

**Tomoeda **

"look touya your baby sister is finally opening her eyes for the first time" exclaimed the overjoyed Fujitaka

"relly let me see" the young Touya said as he made his way to his father who cradled his daughter Sakura


	2. WRONG TIMINGS

CHAPTER1: WRONG TIMING 

**Many years passed**

"what we're moving but…"before she could finish her father said "its all for the better don't worry my dear Yume( whole name Niwa Kuroyume)"said her father the next day they left for Tomoeda city

**Time jump 2 days later**

"Alexies "a soft voice from the distance called "come here my child, I have long awaited you" ………**BUZZ!**

"Aaaaaaah! Stupid clock"exclaimed the 13 yr.old as she switched off the alarm clock. _ that same dream again, shikashi obasan dare soshte Alexies dare? _ when all of a sudden her father, Niwa Kiba, called "Yume hayaku, you'll be late for your first day of class in Tomoeda high"

"hai, coming otousan"she replied as she started getting ready for school

**meanwhile**

_sakura's point of view_

I see Tokyo tower it was night time tarot cards were falling from the sky instead of clowcards/sakuracards. There is a girl with long hair, she jumped off the tower then black wings sprouted from her back.

"SAKURA WAKE UP" a yellow stuff toy like guardian yelled in attempt to wake his mistress from her sleep

"mmmmm…kero what is it?" mumbled a sleepy sakura

"hello today is your second day of classes right"

"AAAAH I TOTALLY FORGOT" she yelled as she got ready for school

**later that day, tomoeda high**

"good morning class today as you know is the second day of classes where in we will start our lessons" just then there was a knock on the door, ms. Suyaka answered it "class we have a new student, please come in and tell us your name"

"hai, watashi wa Niwa Kuroyume" she nervously said

"ok niwa you can sit over there behind daidouji"

**break time**

"tomoyo lets eats together" sakura said then she turned her attention to yume" yume-kun would you like to join us"

"uuh..d.demo won't I be a bother " yume stuttered

"of course not, so would you like to join us?"

"hai arigato" she replied with a smile

they went to the back of the school where there was no one they layed out a mat and sat on it. They unpacked their lunches tomoyo had brought along some pudding to share when she noticed she brought to many so she gave one to sakura and one to yume then suddenly sakura's bag starts twitching

"um sakura your bag is twitching" exclaimed yume

then all of a sudden kero jumped out of the bag and yelled "I smell pudding!"

"AAAH KERO" sakura and tomoyo yelled while yume stared speechless due to shock

"aha you were gonna have pudding without me good thing I …"before kero could finish what he was saying sakura said "kero"as she pointed at the speechless yume

"uh oh" kero mumbled

when out of nowhere yue just dropped not noticing the silent yume in and said "kero, mistress I sense a new unknown power it has not yet been awakened but it is great"

"yamete kudasai! Yue-san" exclaimed sakura "if you didn't notice me and tomoyo are not alone" then yue turned around and saw yume

"then I have no choice but to erase her memory" yue said

just then yume overcame her shock and said "what erase my memory"

she said with fear in her eyes "Iya-da I wont let you do that" yume screamed

as she ran into the building but since she was new she didn't know where she was going then when she opened a door on top of the stairs she found herself on the roof

_ shimatta a dead end _ yume thought

then sakura managed to get ontop of the roof and so did yue yume slowly backed away from them until she realized she was leaning against the fense what she didn't know was that it was not that strong and was about to break, she leaned against it more

"yume its alright nothing bad will happen to you. You will just forget that you saw yue and kero" sakura said with a friendly tone.

This made yume feel a little better and

just as she was going to say yes the fense broke

and yume started falling fast yue was trying to grab her leg as she was falling head first

_ I don't want to die yet _ yume screamed In her head

and just then black wings appeared on her back

and as soon as she touched the ground her wings returned

as she blacked out


	3. Yume's House

SHINU TENSHI: Hey! There everyone its me well duh who else could be writing this anyway I noticed that none of those who read my fic. emailed me anything so I don't know if you like it or not the only one who emailed me anything in my classmate/friend/fellow writer. Please I beg of you REVIEW or else I wont know if you like my fic or not and I will continue writing this.

**CHAPTER 2**

Yume's pov

I opened my eyes and I noticed that I was in a room of some sort I heard a voice ''nurse she is waking up'' I recognized the voice it was Sakura's voice I turned my head to the side to see and there she was just sitting there

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked

"Your in the infirmary" Sakura replied "you fainted so we brought you here"

Then all of a sudden everything started coming back I remembered I fell then nothing more but I decided that I wouldn't tell Sakura and keep it to myself

"Um Yume do you remember anything" Sakura asked out of the blue

"Iie nothing, doshite should I remember something"_ sorry Sakura I had to lie to you _

"Ah i…iie betsumi, demo ogenki des ka?"

"hai, ogenki des!"

Normal view

They thanked the nurse before leaving the clinic. Classes already ended so they went out of the school. Tomoyo went home earlier for her mom wanted her home early today, so Yume and Sakura walked home together until they reached a crossroads wherein Yume's house was in the other direction from Sakura's house but since Sakura was concerned for Yume she decided to walk her to her house

Sakura's pov

I noticed that Yume was still a little pale so I decided to walk her home as we were walking I noticed that her house was in the same direction as to the amusement park, where Eriol's house used to be, but when we almost reached the small path to the park we turned right we walked for a long time until we arrived at a big gate

"Hey Sakura you must be tired so why don't you come in and rest then we can have Albert drive you home" Yume asked

"Uh sure that would be great!"

Normal pov 

The huge gate opened and then they were able to see the inside of the estate it was as big as Tomoyo's estate except instead of a big extravagant and show offie garden Yume's was much simpler it was just a big lawn with a tiled path way to the door, on both sides were beautiful cherry trees and on one side there was a big gazebo with a table and some chairs on the other side was a pond with golden carps in it there was a bridge over the pond leading to a bench which was under the biggest cherry tree in the garden. Once they reached the front door instead of pulling out a key and opening the door Yume pushed the odd looking rose design underneath the door bell then out of the door a retina scanner popped out and scanned Yume's iris then it went over to Sakura after examining her iris it asked who she was so she said her name then the door opened

"Sorry about that my parents are scientists/engineers so to test their new gadgets and gizmos they use our house as a test subject" yume explained

they went into a room with a sofa and pillows and bean bags with a wide screen T.V. in the other end of the room was a balcony like terrace with narrow spiral staircase on the side which led to a beautiful orchard with the same cherry trees as the ones they saw earlier; in the middle was a fountain and in one of the corners was a round glass table with some chairs. They proceeded to the table with a tray of tea and biscuits in Yume's hands they talked for a while, as they finished their tea and biscuits.

**an hour later**

"matta ashta" yume said as she waved good bye to he friend

"Um! See you in scnool" Sakura replied as she left

Sakura's pov 

It was a nice day I have maid a great new friend she was actually as rich as Tomoyo, and I never knew that there was an old house there before

RING RING RING RING……………………sakura's cellphone rang

Sakura answered the phone "mushi mushi sakura hear"

"sakura hi I am so sorry that I had to leave you in school alone but I promise I'll make it up to you by making you a new costume…… and by the way I didn't miss any thing did I"

"no you didn't miss any magic or anything but you did miss a chance to see Yume's house"

"I DID! that's too bad anyway tell me what was it like" 

time passed as sakura told tomoyo stuff about yume's house. Sakura wasn't paying much attention to the road all of a sudden she was on the cross walk, she didn't notice the crossing light was red then all of a sudden a camry made a turn at the curve and then

stthat's all for now hee hee im crazy sorry for my stupidity haha (0) 


End file.
